


Coffee, Or Me?

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: （Benthan Week Day 7: Coffee Shop AU ）一些在不同時空背景下，在咖啡廳的Ethan和Benji。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 奇怪的顧客

**Author's Note:**

> 這個是之前寫咖啡店30題的回答，每篇都是獨立的但有些可能設定相同。  
> 比如說，Ethan是店員、Benji是店員、他們都還是特務但是一起在咖啡廳，之類的。  
> 章節名稱是30題的命題。

Sandy注意到那個穿紅夾克男人是上個月。

他有著看起來很軟的金色髮絲、戴著一副黑框眼鏡，總是埋頭在電腦後面，敲鍵盤的手指看起來非常俐落。  
這個男人總是過了中午的時候來，他會點一杯焦糖拿鐵，加很多很多的糖，喝完之後會再點一杯卡布奇諾，或是黑咖啡，搭配可頌或三明治。  
有時候他還會點一些蛋糕和餅乾，看起來就像瞞著媽媽偷吃點心的孩子。  
可能是個接案的工程師？Sandy想。因為這裡不是個熙來攘往的熱門咖啡廳，很適合工作吧？  
他偶爾會露出疑惑的表情看著他的螢幕，咬咬手指，搔搔頭，看起來很孩子氣。

但他看起來很寂寞。可能是他總是一個人坐在那裡、可能是她的店裡沒有太多客人，每個人看起來都像是有故事地坐在那裡──這是氣氛使然嗎？Sandy某天毫無來由地猜想，紅夾克男也有可能是在等誰吧。

近乎整整一個月，紅夾克男都會來──噢，他並不是每一次都穿紅夾克，只是因為那件夾克在他身上看起來很醒目，有點可愛──對，Sandy偷偷覺得這個紅夾克男人有點可愛，他鬍子讓他看起來毛茸茸的。  
Sandy把拿鐵端給他時略顯突兀地問：「你好嗎？」  
紅夾克男有點驚訝地看了著她，眨了眨眼，給了她一個靦腆的笑容，回答：「我很好，謝謝妳，噢，你們的三明治很好吃，我一直沒有機會說，哈哈。」  
英國腔的男人。  
Sandy給了他一個開朗而真心的笑容，招待了夾克男一些新做的餅乾，換來了「噢，對我在工作，這裡很安靜，不是嗎？」和「噢，就是程式編碼什麼的，聽起來挺無聊但做起來其實滿起勁的。」  
然後之後開始例行的幾句寒暄，Sandy甚至誇獎了夾克男的那件紅色夾克，而對方害臊地笑著回答他也很喜歡那件衣服，加上一句誇張的「我穿著他經歷了很多！」  
一個工程師能夠穿著夾克經歷什麼呢？於是Sandy沒有多想。  
感覺上他比一般的客人更熟稔一些，但她漸漸發覺夾克男雖然話總是很多、樂於分享生活（即使聽起來內容不是很豐富），卻一直有種莫名的疏離感──比如說，她至今不知道他的名字究竟是什麼。  
直到某一天，有另一個長得很好看的男人來把他帶走了，看起來比較年長一點，手掌包著紗布還有一些肉眼可見的瘀青，看著夾克男的眼神卻還是溫柔。  
像所有久別重逢的情侶一樣牽著手、不像大部分久別重逢的情侶那樣乾柴烈火。  
夾克男在離開咖啡廳時，沒有忘記和Sandy道別，但她看得出來，在另外一個男人出現的時候，夾克男的眼中就再也容不下其他人了。

-fin.  
#特務  



	2. 新來的工讀生（店長）

Benji那天走進一個咖啡廳，有個店員，很帥，比起咖啡廳的店員更像個酒保或高級餐廳的桌邊服務生什麼的。  
他會很優雅地烘豆子、磨咖啡、泡咖啡，看起來非常會用刀，他切開可頌放奶油的動作行雲流水。

「嗨，我想要一杯黑咖啡──呃，今天天氣很好，不是嗎？」Benji在連續來了幾天之後，終於鼓起勇氣多說了一些話──他的同事總說他說太多話了，或許是真的。  
店員笑了笑，他看起來很適合笑，或是任何表情，或，沒有表情，回應：「對呀，一個很適合散步的天氣呢，一樣要兩包糖嗎？」  
「噢，你記得！對的，我要兩包糖，呃，對呀，散步，我是說，你看起來比較是會行軍的那種──就是，沒事，抱歉。」很棒，Benji Dunn，你擅長毀掉所有對話。  
意外地，店員對他笑出了眼尾可愛的紋路，說：「我是。」  
Benji被這個笑容電得暈頭轉向，傻傻地問：「什麼？」  
「行軍的那種人，我的確是。」

Benji後來知道他是新來的。

頂了這家店、之前是個軍人、走路很快、喜歡跳傘、接吻可以很長很長。

-fin.  
#Ethan是咖啡店店長


	3. 手握著手教手沖咖啡

不幸地，Benji看到的畫面就是Ethan一臉笑意地握著咖啡廳女服務生的手。

可能是她剛開始學著沖咖啡、或者她可能手麻動不了、或者Ethan對她有意思。  
首先，Benji看過那個服務生很多次了，她是Ethan的得意員工，沒有道理不會沖咖啡，所以應該不會還要教她沖咖啡或什麼的吧？  
手麻？他一點都不相信這種說法。

扣除掉所有不可能的答案，剩下的不管再令人難過都是答案。

Benji透過玻璃窗和Ethan對了上眼幾秒，Benji首先別開視線，咬了咬牙關，決定心碎地去連鎖咖啡廳買他今天該死的咖啡。  
Ethan昨天還把電話寫在餐巾紙上給了他──雖然Benji沒有打，因為他害羞──等等，如果是因為他沒有打Ethan今天就變心，這也太隨便了！

「Benji！」Ethan抓住他的手，聲音聽起來很急迫。  
「喔，哈囉，Ethan，我想說不要打擾你──呃，我很識相的。」Benji沒有轉頭看他，覺得自己有點窩囊。  
「你為什麼沒有打電話給我？」Ethan問，沒有放開手。  
「我、你──我不知道，你看起來像是花花公子那種類型的，我──我很抱歉這樣評斷你，但你剛剛……呃、我是說──」Benji語無倫次。  
「我知道聽起來很不可信，但那是因為她剛剛扭傷了手。」  
「……你知道這聽起來很不可信。」Benji皺起眉頭，偷偷瞄了Ethan一眼。  
「你可以問她，我讓她下午放假去看醫生，她需要休息。」  
「喔。」Benji困惑地回應。  
「下午我可以關店，如果你願意和我去約會的話。」  
「喔。」  
「好嗎？」  
「好。」  
  
-fin.  
#Ethan是咖啡店店長


	4. 虹吸壺的下壺爆炸了

「等一下的爆炸聲是提示，好嗎？Ethan。」Benji在耳機裡提示。

Ethan很自然地點頭，他知道Benji會明白他所有肢體動作。  
下一刻，在櫃檯的玻璃壺炸開了，引起了一陣騷動，Ethan俐落地轉身離開。  
「哇！這次任務太順利了，Ethan，集合點見。」  
「等等，Benji。」Ethan趕在Benji離開通訊頻道前叫住了他。  
「嗯？這個任務有什麼分支嗎？你須要我幫你開什麼們嗎？哈哈。」Benji開了個不怎麼樣的玩笑，停頓，聲音多了點懷疑，問：「不會吧？」  
Ethan笑了出來，說：「我只是想說，難得又來奧地利，今天晚上有杜蘭朵上演，我還欠你這一場劇，我們可以一起去看？」  
「噢？噢。這、那，這很好，我很想去，呃──」  
「Benji，如果你有事情，不用勉強。」  
「不、不不不，我沒有事情，我一點事情都沒有，就算有事現在也沒有了，只是，我只是想到我沒有帶什麼正式服裝──我是說，我站在你旁邊就已經看起來足夠邋遢了……」  
「我們可以利用下午的時間去買衣服，不然你覺得我這麼快解決這個任務是要做什麼？」  
「啊？噢，任務，噢，的確是很快，我剛剛說過了嗎？」  
「我要處理一下臉上的傷口。」  
「什麼？你受傷了？Ethan你還好嗎？天，要先去一趟醫院嗎？我穿什麼衣服都沒有關係，跟你在一起去哪裡也都好──我是說，雖然顯然醫院不是什麼好地方──」  
「Benji。」  
「你在哪裡？噢沒關係，我定位你了，我過去找你，現在。」  
「Benji。」  
「我就在兩個轉角外的地方而已，你別動，Ethan。」  
「Benji，我只是被玻璃噴到而已，玻璃噴到臉頰，我相信你幫我處理一下就可以，不需要去醫院，或許你下次可以選擇不要讓玻璃爆破。」  
「噢，我很抱歉，Ethan──」  
「你可以給我一個吻，我會考慮原諒你。」

-fin.  
#肉麻的特務們  



	5. 在拿鐵的奶泡上拉出心形的花＆「我只喜歡藍山。」

Ethan拿到的咖啡總是會有愛心形狀的拉花，就像他的餐巾紙或者咖啡碟上面也總會有女孩們的電話號碼一樣──來自女服務生或者是其他客人的。

他沒有打給任何一個，但他總是會來這間咖啡廳，因為他們有烘得特別好的咖啡豆，很香，所以即使這間咖啡廳裝飾了過多的模型，Ethan還是總是會來。

還有一個可愛的店長。  
沒有給過他電話的店長，Benji，大家都這樣叫他。

之後的某一天，那個很可愛的店長終於來和Ethan說話了。  
結結巴巴地。  
可可愛愛的。

說著他注意到他連續這幾天都來、他看起來不太像是喜歡模型的人、問他要不要喝一杯店裡招待，Ethan欣然答應。  
然後Benji就去泡咖啡了。  
「你們有藍山？」  
「我喜歡藍山，嘿嘿，誰不喜歡呢？而且我覺得我把它泡得很好。就是──呃，你試試看？」Benji的笑容不知道為什麼看起來很羞澀──你知道，像是在跟暗戀的學長說話那樣。  
Ethan不確定自己看得對不對。  
「哇。」Ethan讚嘆，露出一個介於滿足和驚訝的表情，對上Benji得意洋洋的表情，他問：「但你們菜單上沒有。」  
「噢，呃，就是，你知道，這個比較特別，偶爾才會想要拿出來喝嘛。」  
「所以我很特別嗎？」Ethan笑著，決定採取攻勢。  
「噢、嗯，大概可以這樣說……就是，覺得今天的天氣滿適合喝一杯，剛好你也在這……」Benji又開始結巴，「你知道，我的很多員工把電話偷偷給你，希望沒有造成你的困擾，可能，就當作是個道歉？」

「或許你把你的電話給我，我可以接受這個道歉？」

-fin.  
#Benji是咖啡店店長  



	6. 上錯食物＆研發新飲料

後來Ethan成功地透過獲得的電話號碼，進一步地得到Benji家的居住權。

Ethan從背後攬著正在看書的Benji，試圖打斷他，說：「其實我第一次注意到你，是因為你上錯我的餐點。」同時拿了一杯咖啡，塞在Benji手裡。  
「蛤？」Benji皺起眉頭，把書丟到一旁，看著手裡的黑咖啡，決定先解決心中的疑惑再評論這杯咖啡：「我有嗎？你點了黑咖啡和可頌，是嗎？」  
「喔，你記得。」Ethan咬了Benji的耳朵，Benji怕癢（或是害羞）地抖了一下──噢，Ethan就是有點沒有辦法控制自己──然後說，「但我其實不是點可頌。」  
「唔，那一定是你有口音還什麼的──但我們的可頌很好吃──你怎麼當時不說？你本來點什麼？」

「我沒有點別的，我看到你之後就忘了怎麼說話了。」

Benji倒抽了一口氣，該死，他們都住在一起了，他還是會為了Ethan這種肉麻的情話害羞。  
「以你的學習能力來說，Ethan，實在是讓人驚訝地不會泡咖啡。」Benji決定轉移話題，他喝了一口Ethan泡出來的咖啡，評論。  
Ethan自己也喝了一口，不特別覺得有什麼問題，回：「我是充滿驚喜的男人。」  
「噢，你是。」Benji隨口回應，眨了眨眼，又喝了一口，「你的咖啡喝起來像別的東西，一些什麼新東西，我們用的不是一樣的工具嗎？」  
「我天賦異稟。」Ethan聳肩，「說不定有人喜歡我泡出來的？」  
「噢我可以把它放上菜單，哈哈，然後你可以看看評價如何，但你明天要跟我一起去上班。」Benji說。  
「你要叫它什麼？」Ethan毫不膽怯。  
「不知道，可能就叫它『新東西』或者是『或許是咖啡』，哈哈。」  
「嗯，我覺得你可以叫它『Benji的愛人』，聽起來很吸引人。」Ethan蹭了蹭Benji的腰。  
Benji很配合地臉紅了起來，嘟囔：「我又不是賣調酒的……」

-fin.  
#Benji是咖啡店店長


End file.
